Thunderstorms and Scary Stories
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Rachel had never liked thunderstorms, but maybe it was the company.


**I was babysitting once, in a thunderstorm... the kids (ages seven, five and two) were scared because their parents weren't home. So we dragged out blankets and camped out on the floor, until the storm had stopped and they were asleep. I looked after them again last night, and was letting my mind wander- this is what I came up with. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>Rachel Rafter, at her six years of age, had decided that she hated babysitters. They were either teenagers that would prefer to stick her and her younger brothers in front of a movie and spend the time talking to their boyfriends on the phone, or really old ladies that had no clue about children. That particular night, they were stuck with Mrs Brown (who was becoming their regular babysitter), and Rachel particularly disliked her.<p>

"She's no fun", Jake Barton, her best friend, whispered.

Rachel nodded. "I know", she whispered back.

The three Rafters and six year old Jake were tucked into the makeshift tent in the middle of the Rafters' lounge room, armed with pillows and torches. Julie and Dave had left their permission with the babysitter, and she was currently sitting at the table with a magazine, sipping a steaming cup of tea. The gossip was more important than the kids, she thought.

"Is that thunder?" four year old Ben wanted to know, wriggling further under his blankets.

Jake nodded. "Yep".

Rachel didn't want to say anything, but secretly she hated thunderstorms. They were okay when her parents were home to protect her, and she was tucked in her purple bedroom, snuggled in her bed with her favourite toys, but right then the thought of a thunderstorm scared her.

"I don't like it", Ben told them, dropping his tough act and scooting closer to his older sister- the same girl he fought with during daylight hours.

"It's gonna be okay", Jake said soothingly.

"I'll tell a story!" Rachel said brightly, in an attempt to hide her fear from her brothers. She was the big sister, she had to protect them, she had been told by her grandfather when they were born- she had been two and four respectively, but she'd listened.

"Rachel", Jake giggled, "You're not good at stories!"

With that, the six year old took over from his best friend, including Spiderman and Batman and Robin too. Rachel glared, but smiled when he reluctantly mentioned one of her princesses.

When Dave and Julie came home, the storm had died down to the gentle patter of rain on the room. They found the four kids still in the makeshift tent in the middle of the floor, their daughter curled up in Jake's arms, dead asleep. Jake had a small smile on his face, his arms tucked protectively around his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Just like when we were kids, hey?" Jake chuckled.<p>

At fifteen, they were once more the only ones occupying the Rafter house that night. Ben was next door, having agreed to a sleepover with his best friend, and Nathan had gone to spend the night with their grandparents. Dave and Julie had gone out for dinner and a movie, promising they'd be home before midnight.

And Jake and Rachel were in front of the television, a movie playing, while storm clouds gathered outside.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel jumped to attention, sitting up straight as a board.

"It's just thunder". Jake had his eyes on the television screen, smiling a little at his best friend. "Relax, will you?"

But that one clap of thunder turned into a full one storm.

"I hate storms", Rachel shivered, despite the temperature of the room.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jake wanted to know.

As the words left his mouth, the power flickered off.

"Nice one, Jake. Nice one".

"Shut up". Jake stood up off the lounge, hauled back down again suddenly, only seconds later by a blonde with fingernails. "Rach!"

"Don't just leave me here!"

"What's gonna happen, Rachel?" he wanted to know. "Something's gonna jump through the window and grab you?"

"We didn't get to see the end of that movie, maybe that's what happened!" she pointed accusingly at the television through the darkness. "I told you we shouldn't have watched that!"

"Chill out, I'll go and get the torch". Feeling through the darkness, he let out a yelp. "Ow!"

"There's a chair there".

"Thanks, Captain Obvious", he growled, his hands out in front of him. Feeling along the cabinet, he opened the door and bumped into a few objects before he found one of the many bright yellow Dolphin torches, stowed away in the Rafter house.

An evil glint, unseen in the darkness, Jake crept closer towards his friend, tucked up on the lounge. With a growl, he reached out to grab her arm.

Rachel let out a piercing scream and Jake broke down laughing, shining the torch towards her.

Rachel grabbed a cushion and brought it down on his head, beating him repeatedly until he gave in.

"Sorry, sorry!" he panted.

"You're not sorry".

"Nope". Jake grinned, his face glowing in the light of the torch. Sitting down beside his best friend, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his own. "Sorry, Rach".

Rachel just smiled, despite the thunder and lighting rolling outside. "this reminds me of when we were six".

"And your stories haven't got any better".

"Hey!"

"I'll tell you a story", he started.

She learned something that night- something that she had secretly known since they camped out in the thunderstorm in her lounge room. They weren't that scary- it was just the company that made the difference. If she was with Jake, she was safe.

She kept that in mind, as the years passed- there was never a point where those nights were not on he mind. When she got married and had kids, she had those memories to hold onto, soothing her terrified daughter. And when it looked like it was going to storm, she called their babysitter and cancelled. She and her husband built a tent in the middle of the lounge room, their three kids crawling inside in awe. But she always let their daddy tell the stories.

He was better at it, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a oneshot connected to the 'There's No Place Like Home' and 'Home is Where the Heart Is' universe.<strong>


End file.
